


not like this.

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, frank would really like her to stop being in a coma, karen is in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "You're the last person who sees Frank Castle in me. I can't be dead to you. Please!" and do whatever you want with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	not like this.

The screams in the hallway alert the group sitting in the hospital room, Matt, Foggy, and Claire all on their feet. None of them move for a moment before Claire slowly moves towards the door, opening it and poking her head out.

“Karen Page, where is she? WHERE IS SHE?” A large voice barks at the nurse on attendance. She doesn’t know the voice, but she knows the face.

She pulls her head back in and turns her head to look at Matt. “Why is The Punisher here and why is he looking for Karen?” Claire asks.

“Shit, how did he-” Matt takes a step out of the hospital room at the same time that Frank Castle looks up and sees Matt Murdock coming out of a room.

“Where is she? She in there?” Frank’s voice is booming, as if he’s completely forgotten about inside voices.

“Frank, you can’t be here.”

“Where. Is. She?”

Matt steps aside and points towards the door he came out of and Frank moves past him to walk into it. He steps into the room after Frank, standing behind him as he takes in the sight.

Karen Page is lying in a hospital bed, but Frank briefly isn’t sure if it is her. Her face is swollen all to hell, her blonde hair is still dark with blood. She’s hooked up to a breathing tube and heart monitors and a bunch of machines he doesn’t know what they’re supposed to be for.

“What happened to her?” Frank’s voice is rough and gravely, but it’s not angry and booming like it was just minutes ago. It’s vulnerable, emotional.

“Karen asked me to look into something,” There’s a new voice, one Frank doesn’t know. He looks over at the voice – a dark haired woman with a tattered leather jacket. “When she wasn’t answering my calls, which is unlike her, I went to her place and found her like this. In a pool of her own blood.”

“Who?” Frank’s looking to Matt know. He doesn’t answer, but Frank has a feeling he knows. “You better hope you find them first, or I will paint this city red.” He growls.

Frank moves to Karen’s side, looking down at her. Matt doesn’t need to be able to see to know how he’s looking at Karen. “Foggy, Claire, Jessica. Let’s.. Try to undo the damage Frank created in the hall.” Matt says. He doesn’t need their help to undo the damage, but he figures he could use a moment alone with Karen.

The door clicks shut behind the last one to leave and Frank grabs a seat, tugging it close to him as he sits down next to the table. “You know, I don’t know if you can even hear me, but… uh,” The last words that Frank heard from Karen were ‘you’re dead to me’. He remembered it, remembered it clearly. He thought about it everyday. “Fuck, this is bullshit. What the hell were you doing?” Frank mumbles, tossing his hands down on his lap.  

“What the hell are you doing?” He says to her, shaking his head. “This is why I told you, stay away from this thing. Why couldn’t you just stay away from it? Away from all of it? But that’s just who you are, right? You’re Karen Page, truth seeker. Last person to ever see something human in me. Last person to see Frank Castle, right? That’s who you are. And the world needs that, Karen, so please. Please just… come out of this.”

Karen’s heart monitor is still beating steady, the machine still breathing for her. Frank feels what was left of his heart breaking. She’s not coming out of this. “You can’t do this. I’m supposed to be the dead one. “I can’t be dead to you. Not like this,”

 


End file.
